Some microbial products may affect the human host. For example, Staphylococcus aureus (S. aureus) can produce and excrete into its environment a variety of exoproteins including enterotoxins, Toxic Shock Syndrome Toxin-1 (TSST-1), and enzymes such as proteases and lipase. S. aureus is found in the vagina of approximately 16% of healthy women of menstrual age. Approximately 25% of the S. aureus isolated from the vagina are capable of producing TSST-1. TSST-1 and some of the staphylococcal enterotoxins have been identified as causing Toxic Shock Syndrome (TSS) in humans.
Menstrually occurring toxic shock syndrome (TSS), a severe and sometimes fatal multi-system disease, is associated with colonization by Staphylococcus aureus. This disease has been associated with the use of tampons during menstruation. The disease is caused by toxic shock syndrome toxin-1 (xe2x80x9cTSST-1xe2x80x9d) and other staphylococcal enterotoxins.
Symptoms of TSS generally include fever, diarrhea, vomiting and a rash followed by a rapid drop in blood pressure. Systemic vital organ failure occurs in approximately 6% of those who contact the disease. S. aureus does not initiate TSS as a result of the invasion of the microorganism into the vaginal cavity. Instead as S. aureus grows and multiplies, it can produce TSST-1. Only after entering the bloodstream does the TSST-1 toxin act systemically and produce the symptoms attributed to Toxic Shock Syndrome.
There have been numerous attempts to reduce or eliminate pathogenic microorganisms and menstrually occurring TSS by incorporating into a tampon pledget one or more biostatic, biocidal, and/or detoxifying compounds. For example, L-ascorbic acid has been applied to a menstrual tampon to detoxify toxin found in the vagina of the human female during menstruation.
Others have incorporated monoesters and diesters of polyhydric aliphatic alcohols and a fatty acid containing from 8 to 18 carbon atoms. For example, glycerol monolaurate (GML) has been used to retard the production of S. aureus enterotoxins and TSST-1. However, as noted above, esterase is abundantly present in the vaginal epithelium and menstrual fluid. This esterase, in combination with esterase and lipase produced by, bacteria can enzymatically degrade the esters into non-effective compounds. Thus, one or more ester compounds may have to be added to the absorbent article, such as a tampon pledget, in sufficiently high concentrations to detrimentally effect the normal flora present in the vaginal area. When the natural condition is altered, overgrowth by pathogen(s) may take place resulting in a condition known as vaginitis. The use of other non-ionic surfactants, such as alkyl ethers, alkyl amine and alkyl amides, has been reported as a means of avoiding the problem of degradation by esterase (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,685,872; 5,618,554 and 5,612,045).
Accordingly, there continues to exist a need for agents that will effectively inhibit the production of exoproteins, such as TSST-1, from Gram positive bacteria. The material may be coated on a non-absorbent substrate or have the agent incorporated in other forms, e.g., or in the form of an absorbent product or formulated with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Such agents preferably would be substantially unaffected by the enzymes lipase and esterase and, in addition, should not substantially alter the natural flora found in the vaginal area. The selection of active compounds to inhibit the production of exoproteins is not so readily apparent as some surface active compounds, such as block copolymers of propylene oxide and ethylene oxide, can stimulate toxin production by Gram positive bacteria.
It has been found that alkyl polyglycoside compounds can inhibit the production of exoprotein(s) of Gram positive bacterium. Exposure to effective amounts of the alkyl polyglycoside(s) can inhibit the production of harmful toxins, such as those produced by Staphylococcus and/or Streptococcal species. For example, alkyl polyglycoside(s) can be utilized to inhibit the production of TSST-1, alpha toxin and/or enterotoxins A, B and C from S. aureus bacterium. The alkyl polyglycoside typically has an hydrophilic/lipophilic balance (xe2x80x9cHLBxe2x80x9d) of at least about 10 and/or an average number of carbon atoms in the alkyl chain of about 8 to about 12. The alkyl polyglycoside may be used alone or in combination with one or more other surface active agents, e.g., in combination with compounds such as myreth-3-myristate, glycerol monolaurate and/or laureth-4.
The present invention relates to non-absorbent substrates for use in inhibiting the production of exoproteins from Gram positive bacteria. The substrates are particularly useful for inhibiting the production of TSST-1, alpha-toxin and/or enterotoxins A, B and C from S. aureus bacteria. Examples of suitable non-absorbent substrates which have alkyl polyglycoside incorporated in or on at least a portion of the device include non-absorbent incontinence devices, barrier birth control devices and contraceptive sponges. One example of a non-absorbent incontinence device is a female barrier incontinence device, such as an incontinence pledget formed from a resilient material like rubber. Another suitable a non-absorbent substrate is the applicator used with a tampon. For example, the applicator may have alkyl polyglycoside coated on an outer surface, such that when the applicator is used to introduce a tampon into a women""s vagina alkyl polyglycoside (e.g., formulated in a cream or wax) is transferred from the applicator onto the wall of the vagina. The non-absorbent substrates typically contain at least about 3 wt. % and, preferably, about 5 to about 10 wt. % alkyl polyglycoside (as add-on wt. %).
The present alkyl polyglycosides are materials which, when exposed to S. aureus or other Gram positive bacteria in absorbent products, can reduce the production of exoproteins, such as TSST-1 toxin. It is also believed that the active compounds in the compositions of this invention are effective in combating the production of other types of bacterial toxins, in particular, alpha toxin and Staphylcoccal enterotoxins A, B, and C. The alkyl polyglycosides described herein are also effective at inhibiting the production with respect to these aforementioned exoproteins when the active compound is placed on an absorbent material or caused to come into contact Gram positive bacterium in other forms, e.g., when formulated with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or incorporated in or on a non-absorbent substrate.
The present alkyl polyglycosides are particularly useful for inhibiting the production of bacterial exotoxins when incorporated as part of non-absorbent products. For example, the incorporation of alkyl polyglycoside onto an outer surface of a non-absorbent product, such as an incontinence device, can be very effective. The non-absorbent products are exemplified herein in connection with incontinence or contraceptive devices but would be understood by persons skilled in the art to be applicable to other disposable non-absorbent articles where inhibition of exoproteins from Gram positive bacteria would be beneficial.
When employed as part of an incontinence or contraceptive devices or otherwise introduced into a region affecting the vagina, the alkyl polyglycoside preferably is utilized in a manner and amount so as to minimize its effect on the natural vaginal flora. The present alkyl polyglycoside compositions are generally capable of substantially inhibiting the production of exoproteins from Gram positive bacteria, e.g., by reducing the amount of proteins produced by at least about 75% and preferably by at least about 90%.
The alkyl polyglycoside compositions of the present invention may additionally include adjunct components conventionally found in pharmaceutical compositions in their art-established fashion and at their art-established levels. For example, the compositions may contain additional compatible pharmaceutically active materials for combination therapy, such as supplementary antimicrobials, anti-parasitic agents, antipruritics, local anesthetics, or anti-inflammatory agents.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cnonwoven fabric or webxe2x80x9d means a web having a structure of individual fibers or threads which are interlaid, but not in a regular or identifiable manner as in a knitted fabric. The term also includes individual filaments and strands, yarns or tows as well as foams and films that have been fibrillated, apertured, or otherwise treated to impart fabric-like properties. Nonwoven fabrics or webs have been formed from many processes such as for example, meltblowing processes, spunbonding processes, and bonded carded web processes. The basis weight of nonwoven fabrics is usually expressed in ounces of material per square yard (xe2x80x9cosyxe2x80x9d) or grams per square meter (xe2x80x9cgsmxe2x80x9d) and the fiber diameters useful are usually expressed in microns. Basis weights can be converted from osy to gsm simply by multiplying the value in osy by 33.91.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cmicrofibersxe2x80x9d means small diameter fibers having an average diameter not greater than about 75 microns, for example, having an average diameter of from about 0.5 microns to about 50 microns, or more particularly, microfibers may have an average diameter of from about 2 microns to about 40 microns. Another frequently used expression of fiber diameter is denier, which is defined as grams per 9000 meters of a fiber and may be calculated as fiber diameter in microns squared, multiplied by the density in grams/cc, multiplied by 0.00707. A lower denier indicates a finer fiber and a higher denier indicates a thicker or heavier fiber. For example, the diameter of a polypropylene fiber given as 15 microns may be converted to denier by squaring, multiplying the result by 0.89 g/cc and multiplying by 0.00707. Thus, a 15 micron polypropylene fiber has a denier of about 1.42 (152xc3x970.89xc3x970.00707=1.415). Outside the United States the unit of measurement is more commonly the xe2x80x9ctexxe2x80x9d, which is defined as the grams per kilometer of fiber. Tex may be calculated as denier/9.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cspunbonded fibersxe2x80x9d refers to small diameter fibers which are formed by extruding molten thermoplastic material as filaments from a plurality of fine, usually circular capillaries of a spinneret with the diameter of the extruded filaments then being rapidly reduced as, for example, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,340,563; 3,692,618; 3,802,817; 3,338,992; 3,341,394; 3,502,763; 3,502,538; and 3,542,615, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. Spunbond fibers are quenched and generally not tacky when deposited onto a collecting surface. Spunbond fibers are generally continuous and have average diameters frequently larger than 7 microns, typically between about 10 and 20 microns.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cmeltblown fibersxe2x80x9d means fibers formed by extruding a molten thermoplastic material through a plurality of fine, usually circular, die capillaries as molten threads or filaments into converging high velocity, usually heated, gas (e.g. air) streams which attenuate the filaments of molten thermoplastic material to reduce their diameter, which may be to microfiber diameter. Thereafter, the meltblown fibers are carried by the high velocity gas stream and are deposited on a collecting surface often while still tacky to form a web of randomly disbursed meltblown fibers. Such a process is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,241. Meltblown fibers are microfibers which may be continuous or discontinuous and are generally smaller than 10 microns in average diameter.
As used herein xe2x80x9cbonded carded websxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cBCWxe2x80x9d refers to nonwoven webs formed by carding processes as are known to those skilled in the art and further described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,928 which is incorporated herein by reference. Briefly, carding processes involve starting with a blend of, for example, staple fibers with bonding fibers or other bonding components in a bulky ball that is combed or otherwise treated to provide a generally uniform basis weight. This web is heated or otherwise treated to activate the adhesive component resulting in an integrated, usually lofty nonwoven material.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cpolymerxe2x80x9d generally includes but is not limited to, homopolymers, copolymers, such as for example, block, graft, random and alternating copolymers, terpolymers, etc. and blends and modifications thereof. Furthermore, unless otherwise specifically limited, the term xe2x80x9cpolymer shall include all possible geometrical configuration of the material. These configurations include, but are not limited to isotactic, syndiotactic and random symmetries.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chydrophilicxe2x80x9d means that the polymeric material has a surface free energy such that the polymeric material is wettable by an aqueous medium, i.e. a liquid medium of which water is a major component. The term xe2x80x9chydrophobicxe2x80x9d includes those materials that are not hydrophilic as defined. The phrase xe2x80x9cnaturally hydrophobicxe2x80x9d refers to those materials that are hydrophobic in their chemical composition state without additives or treatments affecting the hydrophobicity. It will be recognized that hydrophobic materials may be treated internally or externally with surfactants and the like to render them hydrophilic.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpersonal care productxe2x80x9d refers to diapers, training pants, absorbent underpants, adult incontinence products, sanitary wipes and feminine hygiene products, such as sanitary napkins and tampons, and the like. The term xe2x80x9cabsorbent medical productxe2x80x9d is employed to refer to products such as medical bandages, tampons intended for medical, dental, surgical, and/or nasal use, surgical drapes and the like.
The present alkyl polyglycoside compositions, when exposed to S. aureus or other Gram positive bacteria in non-absorbent products, can reduce the production of harmful exoproteins. In particular, exposure to the alkyl polyglycoside(s) can inhibit the production of harmful proteins produced by Staphylococcus and/or Streptococcal species.
The present non-absorbent substrates are particularly adapted to be employed in contact with fluids such as menses, blood products and the like. The substrates commonly include an outer layer formed from a hydrophobic material which includes the alkyl polyglycoside disposed so as to contact the fluid the product is designed to be used in conjunction with. For example, the non-absorbent product may be a female incontinence device formed predominantly from a hydrophobic polymeric material, e.g., having an impervious outer layer formed from rubber or other hydrophobic polymeric material.
Alkyl polyglycoside can generally be represented by the formula:
Hxe2x80x94(Z)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R
where xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d is a saccharide residue having 5 or 6 carbon atoms, xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is a number having a value between 1 and about 6, and xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d represents an alkyl group, typically having 8 to 18 carbon atoms. The xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d represents the average number of saccharide residues in a particular sample of alkyl polyglycoside. Although, as indicated above, the present alkyl polyglycosides can include an oligosaccharide, e.g., where n equals about 4-6, alkyl polyglycosides with a smaller average number of saccharide residues are commonly preferred. Typically, the present alkyl polyglycosides have an xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d which is no more than about 4, preferably no more than about 2 and, more preferably, no more than about 1.5. As defined herein, the term xe2x80x9calkyl polyglycosidexe2x80x9d also encompasses alkyl monosaccharides, i.e., where xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d equals 1.
It will be understood that as referred to herein, an xe2x80x9calkyl polyglycosidexe2x80x9d may consist of a single type of alkyl polyglycoside molecules or, as is typically the case, may include a mixture of different alkyl polyglycoside molecules. The different alkyl polyglycoside molecules may be isomeric and/or may be alkyl polyglycoside molecules with differing alkyl groups and/or saccharide portions. By the term xe2x80x9calkyl polyglycoside isomers,xe2x80x9d reference is meant to alkyl polyglycosides which, although including the same alkyl ether residues, may vary with respect to the location of the alkyl ether residue in the alkyl polyglycoside as well as isomers which differ with respect to the orientation of the functional groups about one or more chiral centers in the molecules. For example, an alkyl polyglycoside can include a mixture of molecules with saccharide portions which are mono-, di- or oligosaccharides derived from more than one 6 carbon saccharide residue and where the mono-, di- or oligosaccharide has been etherified by reaction with a mixture of fatty alcohols of varying carbon chain length.
Where more than one saccharide residue is present on average per alkyl polyglycoside molecule (i.e., where xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d is greater than 1), the individual saccharide subunits within the same molecule may be identical or different. Where the individual subunits are not all identical, the order and distribution of subunits is typically random. This is not necessarily the case, e.g., where n=2 and the glycoside includes a specific disaccharide, such as sucrose or fructose. It will be understood that the alkyl polyglycoside may include a mixture of different alkyl polyglycoside molecules and/or a mixture of alkyl polyglycoside isomers. Generally, the present alkyl polyglycosides comprise a mixture of alkyl polyglycoside molecules have alkyl groups with varying chain lengths and include a distribution of mono-, di- and oligosaccharides. For example, the alkyl polyglycosides can include a distribution of mono-, di- and oligosaccharides made up of glucosyl residues. The xe2x80x9calkyl groupxe2x80x9d portion of the alkyl polyglycosides is generally a linear alkyl group (i.e., a straight chain alcolhol residue), typically having an even number of carbon atoms. The present alkyl polyglycosides preferably include alkyl groups having from about 8 to 14 carbon atoms and/or where the average number of carbon atoms in the alkyl chain is 8 to 14 and, preferably, 9 to 11. One example of a suitable alkyl polyglycoside is a mixture of alkyl polyglycoside molecules with alkyl chains having 8 to 10 carbon atoms.
The alkyl polyglycosides can also be characterized in terms of their hydrophilic/lipophilic balance (xe2x80x9cHLBxe2x80x9d). This can be calculated based on their chemical structure using techniques well known to those skilled in the art. The HLB of the alkyl polyglycosides used in the present methods typically falls within the range of about 10 to about 15. Preferably, the present alkyl polyglycosides have an HLB of at least about 12 and, more preferably, about 12 to 14.
Alkyl polyglycosides in general are known to have excellent surface tension reduction, wetting and dispersant properties. Alkyl polyglycosides can be produced using conventional methodology. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527,892 and 5,770,543, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, describe alkyl polyglycosides and/or methods for their preparation. Since alkyl polyglycosides are derived from saccharides and fatty alcohols, these compounds are readily biodegradable.
Commercially available examples of suitable alkyl polyglycosides include Glucopon 220, 225, 425, 600 and 625, all available from Henkel Corporation. These products are all mixtures of alkyl mono- and oligoglucopyranosides with alkyl groups based on fatty alcohols derived from coconut and/or palm kernel oil. Glucopon 220, 225 and 425 are examples of particularly suitable alkyl polyglycosides. Glucopon 220 is an alkyl polyglycoside which contains an average of 1.4 glucosyl residues per molecule and a mixture of 8 and 10 carbon alkyl groups (average carbons per alkyl chainxe2x80x949.1). Glucopon 225 is a related alkyl polyglycoside with linear alkyl groups having 8 or 10 carbon atoms (average alkyl chainxe2x80x949.1 carbon atoms) in the alkyl chain. Glucopon 425 includes a mixture of alkyl polyglycosides which individually include an alkyl group with 8, 10, 12, 14 or 16 carbon atoms (average alkyl chainxe2x80x9410.3 carbon atoms). Glucopon 600 includes a mixture of alkyl polyglycosides which individually include an alkyl group with 12, 14 or 16 carbon atoms (average alkyl chain 12.8 carbon atoms). Glucopon 625 includes a mixture of alkyl polyglycosides which individually include an alkyl group having 12, 14 or 18 carbon atoms (average alkyl chain 12.8 carbon atoms). Another example of a suitable commercially available alkyl polyglycoside is TL 2141, a Glucopon 220 analog available from ICI.
Vaginal tampons suitable for use in this invention are usually made of absorbent fibers, including natural and synthetic fibers, compressed into a unitary body of a size which may easily be inserted into the vaginal cavity. The tampons are normally made in an elongated cylindrical form, but may be made in a variety of shapes. The tampon may or may not be compressed, although compressed types are now generally preferred. The tampon may be made of various fiber blends including both absorbent and nonabsorbent fibers, which may or may not have a suitable cover or wrapper. The cover or wrapper for absorbent products, such as tampons and sanitary napkins, is often made from a sheet of spunbonded fibers, e.g., a spunbond polypropylene sheet.
In one embodiment, the present absorbent product includes a cover sheet which typically contains at least about 3 wt. %, preferably no more than about 16 wt. % and, more preferably, about 5 to about 10 wt. % alkyl polyglycoside (as add-on wt. %). A suitable example of such as non-absorbent product is a pledget having a cover sheet which includes the alkyl polyglycoside. Typically, such a pledget would have a cover sheet formed from spunbond fibers of a hydrophobic polymeric material, e.g., a spunbond polypropylene cover layer, with the alkyl polyglycoside coated on the outside of the fibers. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpledgetxe2x80x9d means a compress used to apply pressure or press upon a body part.
The fibers from which the present absorbent products are made may be produced, for example, by the meltblowing or spunbonding processes, including those producing bicomponent, biconstituent or polymer blend fibers which are well known in the art. These processes generally use an extruder to supply melted thermoplastic polymer to a spinneret where the polymer is fiberized to yield fibers which may be staple length or longer. The fibers are then drawn, usually pneumatically, and deposited on a moving foraminous mat or belt to form the nonwoven fabric. The fibers produced in the spunbond and meltblown processes are microfibers as defined above. The manufacture of spunbond and meltblown webs is discussed generally above.
As mentioned, the nonwoven also may be a bonded carded web. Bonded carded webs are made from staple fibers, which are usually purchased in bales. The bales are placed in a picker, which separates the fibers. Then, the fibers are sent through a combing or carding unit, which further breaks apart and aligns the staple fibers in the machine direction to form a generally machine direction-oriented fibrous nonwoven web. Once the web is formed, it then is bonded by one or more of several known bonding methods. One such bonding method is powder bonding, wherein a powdered adhesive is distributed through the web and then activated, usually by heating the web and adhesive with hot air. Another suitable bonding method is pattern bonding, wherein heated calender rolls or ultrasonic bonding equipment are used to bond the fibers together, usually in a localized bond pattern, though the web can be bonded across its entire surface if so desired. Another suitable bonding method, particularly when using bicomponent staple fibers, is through-air bonding.
The present absorbent products contain an effective amount of the inhibiting alkyl polyglycoside compound to substantially inhibit the formation of exoproteins such as TSST-1 when the absorbent product, such as a tampon or sanitary napkin, is exposed to Gram positive bacteria. Where the alkyl polyglycoside is present as part of an absorbent layer of an absorbent product, at least about 0.005 millimoles of alkyl polyglycoside compound per gram of absorbent will generally be effective for reducing exoprotein production. Preferably, the alkyl polyglycoside compound includes at least about 0.05 millimoles per gram of absorbent and, more preferably, about 0.1 millimoles per gram of absorbent to about 1.0 millimoles per gram of absorbent. Although xe2x80x9ccompoundxe2x80x9d is used in the singular, one skilled in the art would understand that it includes the plural. That is, the absorbent article can include more than one alkyl polyglycoside compound.
It is generally not necessary to impregnate the entire body of non-absorbent product with the inhibitory agent. Optimum results both economically and functionally, can often be obtained by concentrating the material on or near an outer surface where it will be most effective during use.
An exemplary absorbent material is a nonwoven web composed of 3.0 denier polyethylene 5 sheath/polypropylene core bicomponent staple fibers having a length of 38 millimeters. Such bicomponent fibers can obtained from Chisso Corporation and are typically supplied with a vendor fiber finish. The staple fibers can be sent through an opener and uniformly mixed together before being carded into a web at a line speed of 15.24 meters per minute (50 feet per minute). Once the web was formed, it can be sent through a through-air bonder (drum type) with an air temperature of 131xc2x0 C. Typical dwell times within the bonder are between 3 and 4.5 seconds. The resultant web, which has a basis weight of 100 gsm and a density of 0.06 gm/cm3, can then wound up on a roll.
Other suitable absorbent materials include materials which include hydrophilic natural and/or synthetic fibers. For example, a material formed from a mixture of cotton and rayon fibers is an absorbent material that can be used to form the absorbent core of absorbent products such as tampons and sanitary napkins.
The alkyl polyglycoside treating composition may contain other additives as appropriate for the desired result so long as they do not have a major detrimental effect on the activity of the alkyl polyglycoside. Examples of such additives include additional conventional surfactants such as ethoxylated hydrocarbons or ionic surfactants, or co-wetting aids such as low molecular weight alcohols. As mentioned, the composition is desirably applied from high solids, advantageously 80% or less solvent or water, so as to minimize drying and its attendant costs and deleterious effects. The treating composition may be applied in varying amounts depending on the desired results and application. The alkyl polyglycoside is generally present in at least about 3 wt. % and more typically about 6 to about 10 wt. % add-on weight based on the weight of an outer layer of a non-absorbent substrate. In some instances, it may be useful to employ higher levels of the alkyl polyglycoside, e.g., up to about 20 wt. % of an outer layer (add-on). For incontinence device applications, for example, effective results may be obtained within a range of about 5% to about 15% alkyl polyglycoside solids add-on based on the dry weight of an outer layer. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cadd-on wt. %xe2x80x9d refers to the amount of alkyl polyglycoside employed as a percentage of the dry weight of the uncoated substrate. Thus, 10 wt. % (add-on) is equal to 9.1 wt. % based on the total weight of the coated substrate (10/110=9.1). Unless otherwise explicitly stated herein, all amounts of alkyl polyglycoside on a substrate are stated in terms of add-on wt. %, even though often simply referred to as xe2x80x9cwt. %xe2x80x9d. This is not the case for amounts of alkyl polyglycoside present as part of a fluid composition, where the amounts are stated in mmolar or wt. % as a percentage of the total composition.
As will be recognized by those skilled in this art, many substrate materials may be treated in accordance with the invention including nonwovens such as spunbond, meltblown, carded webs and others as well as woven webs and even films and the like where improved fluid distribution is desired. It will also be recognized by those skilled in this art that some alkyl polyglycoside may be used as internal additives, that is, added to the polymer melt directly or in a concentrate form. After fiber formation, such additives can migrate to the fiber surface and impart the desired effect. For further discussion of internal addition of additives, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,979, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The substrate basis weight is not critical and may vary widely depending on the application. For sanitary napkin distribution layer applications, spunbond and bonded carded webs are often used with basis weights generally in the range of from about 7 gsm to about 175 gsm.
The compositions may be applied to non-absorbent articles using conventional methods for applying an inhibitory agent to the desired article. For example, devices may be dipped directly into a liquid bath having the agent and then can be air dried, if necessary to remove any volatile solvents. The compositions when incorporated on and/or into the tampon materials may be fugitive, loosely adhered, bound, or any combination thereof. As used herein the term xe2x80x9cfugitivexe2x80x9d means that the composition is capable of migrating through the tampon materials. For example, the alkylglycoside may be blended together with a polymeric material that is to be processed into a component of an absorbent or non-absorbent product.
Alternatively, an alkyl polyglycoside containing solution may be applied directly onto an individual layer of material before it is incorporated into an article to be manufactured, such as a non-absorbent product. For example, an aqueous solution containing the alkyl polyglycoside can be sprayed onto the surface of a layer of material designed to be incorporated into the non-absorbent product. This can be done either during the production of the individual layer or during a fabrication process which incorporates the layer into the article being manufactured.
Examples of representative personal care product are incontinence or contraceptive devices which includes alkyl polyglycoside. The alkyl polyglycoside may be incorporated into or on an outer layer of the device. Devices with an alkyl polyglycoside, such as Glucopon 220, deposited on the outer layer are particularly suitable for inhibiting the production of bacterial exoproteins by Gram positive bacteria such as S. aureus. 
Another example of a representative personal care product is a catamenial tampon which includes alkyl polyglycoside. The alkyl polyglycoside may be incorporated into the absorbent portion of the tampon and/or on or in a cover layer. Tampons with an alkyl polyglycoside, such as Glucopon 220, deposited on the cover layer are particularly suitable for inhibiting the production of bacterial exoproteins by Gram positive bacteria such as S. aureus. 
Another representative personal care product can be in the form of a sanitary napkin structure which includes a distribution layer which incorporates alkyl polyglycoside. The sanitary napkin generally includes an impervious backing, absorbent, distribution (xe2x80x9csurgexe2x80x9d) layer, and cover or body contacting layer. If desired, the absorbent may also be enclosed on its bottom and sides by wrap for enhanced protection against side leakage. Either or all of the cover, distribution or absorbent layers may be treated with alkyl polyglycoside. In a particularly suitable embodiment of the invention, the cover layer is treated with alkyl polyglycoside.
Nonwoven webs coated with alkyl polyglycoside can be prepared by conventional processes. For example, alkyl polyglycoside can be applied to one or both sides of a traveling web. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the application can be carried out as an inline treatment or as a separate, offline treatment step. A web, such as a spunbond or meltblown nonwoven, can be directed over support rolls to a treating station including rotary spray heads for application to one side of web. An optional treating station may include rotary spray heads to apply to alkyl polyglycoside to the opposite side of the web. Each treatment station generally receives a supply of treating liquid from a reservoir. The treated web may then be dried if needed by passing over dryer cans or other drying means and then wound as a roll or converted to the use for which it is intended. Alternative drying apparatus such as ovens, through air dryers, infra red dryers, air blowers, and the like may also be utilized.
The compositions of the present invention can be prepared and applied in other suitable form, including without limitation, aqueous solutions, lotions, balms, gels, salves, ointments, boluses, suppositories, and the like. For example, the active component of the compositions of this invention can be formulated into a variety of formulations such as those employed in current commercial douche formulations, or in higher viscosity douches. For example, the active component of the compositions of this invention can be formulated with surfactants, preferably nonionic surfactants, such as Cremophos RH60, Tween 20 or the like. The compositions of this invention may also contain preservative. Compounds which can impart greater viscosity, such as propylene glycol, may also be added to the compositions of this invention. Generally, higher viscosity compositions are preferred in order to create formulations that will tend to remain in the vagina for a relatively long time period after administration.
The inhibitory alkyl polyglycoside composition may additionally employ one or more conventional pharmaceutically-acceptable and compatible carrier materials useful for the desired application. The carrier can be capable of co-dissolving or suspending the materials used in the composition. Carrier materials suitable for use in the instant composition, therefore, include those well-known for use in the cosmetic and medical arts as a basis for ointments, lotions, creams, salves, aerosols, suppositories, gels and the like. A preferred carrier can be comprised of alcohols and surfactants.